Through the Darkness
by Fantasy fan XD
Summary: Training in a Sith Temple


So... I've not posted much stuff like this. And I've not posted anything in a while. Sorry about that. Also, with a series as expansive as The Star Wars universe (the old canon and new) there's bound to be some continuity snarl. Just for reference I only really count the live action non-ewok movies (anyone else remember those?) and the 2003 clone wars series as canon. And with two more movies in the sequel trilogy to go this will almost certainly become outdated very quickly. Sorry.

Through the Shadows

Kylo Ren stood a thin pale figure before an imposing black door, though at a glance one wouldn't have been able to identify it as such and not some macabre bas relief instead. The black resin it was crafted from was so smooth that one could run their fingers over the join and feel nothing. It was impossible to tell if the resin was a natural form shaped and polished smooth or manufactured in some ancient sith crucible.

This was the door to one of several rooms where Kylo Ren trained.

He raised his hand and reached out with the force, grasping the door. There was no mechanism, no rails, no hinges, no locks. Just vast slabs of a staggering weight even for their vast size. But Kylo Ren was strong with the force and he was learning that the size of the obstacle didn't matter, only his will to move it did. And move they did.

Beyond the door way was a pitch dark room. It scared Kylo to look into that impenetrable inky darkness. It scared him more to walk into it.

That was good. The force guided, and fear was his path through the dark side.

He left his robes and jackets outside the room and went in bare chested. The air that enveloped him in that room was cold, especially over the twisted pink mass of scar tissue where the bolt of a bow caster had blow through his side. The whole room was alive with a low hum that reverberated through his bones.

He tried to let go and be guided by the force.

He heard a sound from the circumference of the room and suddenly a pale bolt of light was streaking through the blackness at him. He focused on it it. Stopped it in mid air, grasping with the force.

The bolt of light did nothing to illuminate the area around it, utterly failing to penetrate the shadows around him.

There was another sound, another bolt flying, another stream of light suspended in the air. His focus was stretched thin at three bolts. Then two came at once from opposite directions slipping past his barrier, searing his legs and pushing him to his knees. Then he couldn't hold the rest back. Two struck the pale flesh of his exposed chest and sending a painful electric charge through his limbs, the third struck the scarred flesh in his side radiating pain and robbing him of his breath and his focus.

Then suddenly ther was a sixth bolt of light flashing towards him in the dark.

This one struck him hard in the head, opening the angry red gash that ran across his face.

And suddenly he was back on Star Killer Base, the hum of the room becoming the thumping of the collapsing planet in its death throes. His limbs as numb from the cold as the electric bolts that sent tingles through his finger tips.

And there she was standing above him holding the flaming blue blade of his grandfather. The blade that had just seared through his face. The blade that he had reached for and had come to her instead. For a moment he felt she was more Vader's legacy than himself.

That hurt more than all the rest of it.

And in that moment of pain and anger he found clarity. The darkness of the room that was impenetrable to his eyes and the light was lifted in his mind. Through the force he saw past the darkness. At last aware that the room he was in was a huge circle, around the edge of which circled over a dozen training remotes from the time of the old republic. He grasped them all through the force and smashed them. As their shattered husks fell and clattered to the ground the clarity faded and the darkness returned.

…

Yay for stupid obvious symbolism. Also a shallow and unclear exploration of both the dark side of the force and the character of Kylo Ren. Sorry, this was probably a waste of your time. If you have anything to say comments/reviews are always welcome. Arigatou Gozaimasu.


End file.
